A Pomance
by katanimalluv
Summary: A adventure where Po finds love with the new charcter I have added, Bunny. Or so what    he thinks when Tigeress spills her guts about what she really thinks about Po. MWAHAHAHA!
1. Chapter 1

A "Po-mance"

A script/story by katanimalluv

Chapter 1- The new girl with big secrets

_This story takes place in The Valley of Peace, China. Po and the gang are hanging out in the common dojo._

PO: Feel my fist of Fury!

VIPER: You mean your fist of _Furry._

PO: No, my fist of FURY!

_Po extends his arm and _

_Misses Viper's small face_

_by an inch or two._

VIPER: AH-HA!

MONKEY: Nice work.

TIGERESS: OK guys, that's enough.

PO: Aww, Why?

TIGERESS: Cuz I'm hungry.

PO: Hey, that's my line!

_(doorbell rings)_

MANTIS & CRANE: DOOORBELL!

PO: I'll get it.

_As Po opened the door, standing in front of him was a pure white rabbit with a pink flower tucked behind her ear. She was wearing a pink oriental shirt with a velvet black skirt._

BUNNY: Hi, I'm Bunny! And you are the Furious Fi- I mean six.

PO: Um….Uh…. h-hi, Bunny. What are y-you doing here?

BUNNY: I want to be Kung-Fu!

TIGERESS: You… want to be…. Kung-Fu? ( sassy tone)

CRANE: It takes quite of work to "be kung-fu".

BUNNY: Let me show you what I got.

_Bunny did a series of kicks, flips and punches._

PO: Oh…

VIPER: My…..

MANTIS: Gosh….

TIGERESS: Well… um…. First you have to go through some serious training.

CRANE: Because not just _anyone _can join.

VIPER&TIGERESS: Ye-ah.

PO: Whoa, whoa, whoa. I think she gots what it is pure awesomeness. ( in a lovey- dovey voice)

_Everyone looks at Po with wide eyes and shocked faces._

BUNNY: Anyway...um... What do I got to do?

VIPER: Well... you could make some ...dumplings?

PO: Noooo! Don't make this beautiful creature from up above make dirty dumplings!

_More shocked faces and this time, Bunny was_

_blushing._

TIGERESS: Um...O..K?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- The Kiss

_(The night at the end of Chapter one.)_

PO: Bye everyone.

BUNNY: Hey, Po.

_Po walks out of the dojo and_

_spots Bunny out of the corner_

_of his eye._

PO: Hhh…Hh-ii, B-bunny.

BUNNY: Wanna hangout at my place?

PO: Um… Sure, I got nothing else to do but just sleep.

BUNNY: Hahaha.

_They walk on the empty streets of the Valley Of Peace,_

_arriving at a small free-standing building._

_Inside the building was a bamboo couch_

_and three doorways._

PO: This is so….. COOL!

BUNNY: Thanks.

PO: Listen, Bunny. I kind of-

BUNNY: Like me?

PO: Um…

_There was a long silence._

PO: Yeah.

BUNNY: You know I would have been happy to make you that dumpling.

PO: Really?

BUNNY: Too late now.

PO: Aww.

_Bunny walked into one of the doorways_

_and closed the door. The door opened and shut. _

_She walked towards Po, caring a small, peculiar box._

BUNNY: Here.

PO: Thanks.

_Po opened the box. Inside was a small panda figurine._

PO: Thanks.

BUNNY: You're welcome. It was my father's. But it reminded me of you.

PO: Thanks.

BUNNY: Is that all you can say?

_Po caressed her face and their faces drew closer and_

_closer. As if there was some magnetic force between them._

_Slowly and gently, Po kissed her._

BUNNY & PO: Whoa….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The truth comes out.

BUNNY: Wow, um….. That was… great.

PO: Yeah, so I guess you like me too.

BUNNY: You kissed me, remember?

PO: Oh yeah…

BUNNY: But yeah I do.

PO: Oh…OK!

_( The grandfather clock strikes 1 am)_

PO: I should get going.

BUNNY: Um… yeah see ya tomorrow at the dojo.

PO: Right, bye. (said shakely)

BUNNY: Bye.

_( door closes)_

BUNNY: Bye, dragon warrior. (said with a smirk)

_(Next day)_

MANTIS: You_ kissed _**HER! ** Man, I wish I could kiss a girl but then she would eat my head.

TIGERESS: I'm leaving, I can't take this.

PO: Wait, don't leave! Please.

MONKEY: I didn't know you liked Bunny like that.

VIPER: (whispers) Monkey, not now!

TIGERESS: Look, it's fine but I just need a break from this that's all.

_Tigeress opens the door at the same time, Bunny opens the door as well._

_They stare at each other for a minute and Tigeress leaves and Bunny comes in._

BUNNY: Look Po, I need to talk to you about last night.

PO: No need.

_Po comes close to Bunny._

CRANE: Well, don't kiss her now!

Ignoring Crane, PO: (whispers to Bunny) We'll talk about it at your place tonight.

BUNNY: Are you sure? Because that's how all of this started. I knew I should have never came here!

PO: No, don't say that. I'm glad you came here. But right now, I got to go talk to Tigeress. She needs me.

MONKEY: Go, Po, Go!

BUNNY: Bu-

PO: Bye.

_Po rushes down the street, trying to find Tigeress. _

_He spots her, walking into a small dojo._

PO: Stealth Mode.

_Po clumsly sneaks down to the dojo,_

_bumping into several trash cans and_

_various carts and boxes._

_Once he gets to the dojo, _

_He knocks on the door. Tigeress opens it._

TIGERESS: What do you want?

PO: Look, I'm sorry to talk about Bunny like that. It looked like it kind of bothered you.

TIGERESS: Kind of bothered me? KIND OF BOTHERED ME?

Kind of bothering me is when your friend breaks your kung-fu stick but when I hear the guy I have been crushing on since FOREVER tells everyone that he kissed the new anorexic, too- cool- for- you, lovey, sick, twisted, mindless, prippy, primey, cheerleader chick that walks into town thinking that she is all that! Well THAT'S REALLY BOTHERING ME!

PO: You… have… a crush….on me?

TIGERESS: Yeah, I had! (said coldly)

_(slams door in face)_

BUNNY: She really thinks that way about me?

_Po turns around, seeing Bunny about to burst into tears._

PO: No, I'm sure she didn't mean it.

_Po reaches out his arms, to hug Bunny._

_She resists._

BUNNY: No, you are already in a bunch of trouble with her because of me.

_Bunny runs away, leaving Po all alone._

PO: Ah, man. This is the opposite of awesomeness!

**Well this is a tough time for Po. I was literally crying when I wrote those last sentences. But things are about to get rougher than better than stranger. So be PREPARED! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**


End file.
